


A friendly advice

by ViolaCMurray



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaCMurray/pseuds/ViolaCMurray
Summary: Thomas Shelby gives some advice to a woman who needs it. Anger is a familiar feeling, after all.





	A friendly advice

I am binge-watching _Peaky Blinders_ these days and as a result, I was inspired enough to write this little thing. Thomas Shelby giving some advice to a woman who needs it. I hope you'll enjoy this. (English is not my first language, so please don't hesitate to signal any mistake. Or to send a lovely comment.)

* * *

 

The man was sitting beside her outside the pub. They hadn't been talking for a while – just letting the noise, the cheers and the loud jokes behind them. In front of them was the street: calm, fresh, with one or two people occasionally passing in front of them. Sometimes a policeman, too. None of this really mattered.

"I'd say to you what I just said a few minutes ago", stated the man. "You go to sleep, and you come back tomorrow to what you've left. No more, no less. You go back to business and you finish it, no matter how long it takes."

He took a drag of his cigarette, eyes still on the street, his cap almost hiding his eyes.

"But the anger", the woman replied. "I can't sleep it off. You're familiar with that feeling, I believe."

"Who cares? Anger can be a fuel to what you do. A cause. Can be a little hard to carry after a while, though."

He turned his head towards her and a thin smile appeared on his face.

"You're not crying. Your jaw is clenched. That's a good start."

"I won't cry over people who don't deserve it."

"And they say pride is a sin. I say it can help, sometimes."

He stood up and began to walk away. The woman watched him leave, still sitting on the front porch. Her jaw still clenched. Wondering, though.

"I like your outfit", said the man, back turned to her, still walking.

Black coat, black trousers, dark hair, green shirt visible because her coat was open. A manly outfit, practical, chosen for night walking. Maybe she was elegant.

"Could we talk again another day?" she asked. "I mean, we could… meet. For talking."

The man stopped. He did not turn to face her.

"You know where to find me."

Having say that, he calmly resumed his walking and disappeared into the streets.

 

 

_You're the devil in me I brought in from the cold_

_You said your body was young but your mind is very old_

_Setting Sun_ \- Noel Gallagher


End file.
